Vampires
by FuriaeIntus
Summary: Buffy is turned and goes to Angel in LA for help. A new evil if brewing...or is it? (new that is) AN added Sept 22.
1. chapter 1

NOTICE: I EDITED THIS WHOLE THING AGAIN, PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH! :)

Disclaimer: If they were mine Buffy wouldn't be hurting so much…but the almighty (and if I may say so heavily declining in talent) Joss Wendon. (I know that isn't spelt right but…) So please don't sue me, I have no money…wait, I do have a dime…

Summery: Buffy is turned, and goes to see Angel in LA for some help… And a new dark power is brewing, or is it?(new, that is)

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive…just make sure I know where is going…

Reviews: Pretty please with a cherry on top… :) 

Spoilers: umm, just accept what I tell you as gospel…j/k...but it is post-Hells Bells and then off in my own little world, except that Buffy is still shagging Spike…And Tara was never anything more than a friend, and still a Scooby… 

---------------------------*----------------------------*-----------------------*-------------------

Buffy was walking in the graveyard on her way to Spike's crypt musing on everything that has happened since she got back. Is what she's feeling for Spike love? It isn't anything like she felt for Angel, and she realized that what she felt for Angel is past tense. He would always be her first love, but she didn't love him any more. But did she love Spike? It was confusing. He was there for her every time she needed him, the sex was really good, and she liked spending time with him just talking. She was grateful that his stuck around, that he didn't leave like everyone else even thought she pushed him away harder than anyone else.

While Buffy was distracted, she didn't notice the group of about thirteen vampires sneak up on her. The leader grabbed her from behind, causing her to drop her steak. Before she could do anything though, she was surrounded by a dozen more vampires, holding her from moving. The one that grabbed her first started drinking her blood. She pondered this, and thought, *\//Is he gonna turn me? Humm. Spike told me the more of the sire's blood the childe drinks, the more powerful the childe is.\\/* So, when the vampire bit his own wrist and offered it to her, she grabbed it with her remaining strength and drunk deeply. When her sire started to pull away, she growled and tightened her hold.

*_-_*

Buffy woke groggily from her sleep. Was that all just a nightmare? Nope, if the cave she was in was any indication. Her sire was laying beside her, asleep. There were 3 girls hanging on the walls, moaning from the drugs they were under. There was also two guards at the room's entrance. Buffy the vampire considered this, and realized that, while she was hungry, she didn't want the human girls. That the vampires smelt like food. Her sire's neck was close enough to her neck that she didn't need to move to drain him. The minions didn't hear her get up until they were also drained. Buffy took the steaks that were still on her person and dusted all three. She walked out to the main room, and saw lots of minions. All were made by her sire, but she was the only true childe. Buffy growled and everyone turned to her. They laughed at her, and she saw red. She grabbed the nearest minion and drained him. She was full, so she just dusted three more before she spoke.

"I want everyone in this room. You, shorty, go fetch the two down the hall, and you, toothpick, go and get the five guarding the entrance to this place. NOW!" Buffy waited until the 9 vampires returned. "Ok. Guess what? I am master here now. Your old master? He's dust. He didn't realize he turned the slayer. I gotta tell ya, this is a lot more fun than I thought. Pack up your shit, we're moving to the mansion tonight. Who is the head minion?" A handsome man stepped forward, He was tall, dark haired, and looked smart. "Good. At least I know my sire wasn't a complete fool. Come with me. The rest of you get to work!"

"What is it your desire mistress?"

"So you are as smart as you look. What is you name?"

"Jordan, mistress."

"Jordan. It is 3 hours till sun up. I am going hunting, by dawn, I want every vampire that is now under my control in the main room. I want to … get to know them better. Understood?"

"Yes mistress." Jordan smiled at the small blonde.  Buffy left the way she had been brought in. She smiled sadly at the thought of her friends. She was a vampire, and while she knew that she had her soul, the Scoobies wouldn't see that, they would just dust her, she had taught them that well. So, she was going to blow up the lair of her sire, and go to Angel in L.A. He had a soul, and he was a vampire, surely he would see that she had her soul. Buffy knew now that she loved Spike, and her newly un-beating heart leapt at the implications of being with him forever. He would probably feel guilty and think that she wouldn't want to un-live like this and dust her, so he couldn't go to him until she had Angel to vouch for her. Yup, she had her priorities straight. Well, she thought, she will be the oldest walking slayer in history. Hard to believe that in their line of work, a slayer had never been turned. No…that isn't right, oh, the other slayer that had been turned had been staked by her watcher before they could learn anything about her. Giles told her that once. She listened…sometimes.

Buffy went to her house the night after she had blew up the lair. She had found that she was more tolerant to the sun than a normal vampire. She was still extremely sensitive to it, but it was at least a good five minutes in direct sun light before she even started smoking. The liar hadn't been far from Angel's mansion, she had chosen to spent the day there. Willow and Dawn was at the Magic Box when she got home that night. She packed a bag, and wrote a note and left it on the fridge. It said, **Will, Dawn, I had to go somewhere to take care of something. I should be back by next Friday and all will be explained then Love Buffy**. Buffy had gone shopping before she got home, and was now wearing very tight black leather pants, high boots to match, a little white mid-drift, and a duster.  It was her Sire's credit card, so she didn't worry about the bill. She also bought a bus ticket to LA with it. Some things she carried with her in her bag had been some pigs blood out of her fridge that she had started keeping for Spike, a blanket if she got caught in the sun, her favorite sword, 10 steaks, her cross bow and several bolts. As well as another outfit identical to the one she had on, minus the coat and boots. She had fifteen minutes till dawn when she rolled in LA. She knew from experience that the un-boarding process would take that long, so she jumped on top of the bus, to the roof of the terminal, to the street, and ran to the Hyperion. She remembered it from the last time she had visited Angel. She made it there with one minute to spare. She came running full speed into the lobby and ran smack in to a well built black man. Both went tumbling to the floor with her momentum. Crawling back she found herself surrounded by 4 swords. 

Chuckling, Buffy flung her long hair back. "So, you guys have gotten quicker. Sorry for the fast entrance, trying to beat the sun rise. Damn thing is really bothersome when your dead." She looked straight at Angel, who was in front of her. "Hi! You do realize that I have my soul right?" She said when he didn't lower his weapon.

"Um…Buffy? You…your…vampire…soulful! Having of the soul!" Angel helped her to her feet. Buffy dusted herself off and picked up her bag. 

"So, where is that son of your that I keep hearing so much about?" Buffy smiled at everyone around her. Wes looked like he had lost that arrogant English guy act, and Queen C looked like she had grown up. There was another brunette she didn't know, as well as the man she knocked down. Buffy offered her hand to help her up, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Sun and all. Angel, do you have an office where I can talk to you privately?" The question about Angel's son seemed forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah. C'mon, my office is back here." 

_____

In my world, Wes isn't boss. Sorry babe, but you just ain't got what I takes, besides I like Angel better, don's ask why…

_____

"So, Buffy, your dead. Everyone knows right, seeing as you have your soul and all."

"Nope. I came straight here after I blew up my sire's lair. You would not believe how ignorant those minions were! Ugh! They saw me light the damn match! Okay, calm now. Lets move to other subjects besides the utter stupidity of my dusted sire. I came here first because I told all my friends to dust me if they ever found me as a vampire. I actually have 'cremated' in my will. Spike would have gone, 'I want to spend forever with her, but the Buffy I know wouldn't want to live, or un-live like this.' And poof for me. In about a year or so, he couldn't do that, I will be to powerful. But c'mon! I just woke up last night!"

"Well, so you came here because you thought I would see that you have a soul, go back with you to get the group from dusting you upon sight, and promise them you have a soul?"

"Yeah! Would you? If you can't right now, I can stay here for a couple of days. I want to look around my old hunting grounds anyway." Buffy looked at him with pleading eyes. Buffy's ears perked when she heard Cordy's voice raise.

"Damn it! She is just gonna waltz back in here and take him from me! Well I won't have it! Angel is mine now!" Knowing Angel hadn't heard, Buffy smirked. 

"Ya know Angel. I think you'd better go out there and kiss Cordy real good. She thinks I came her to BE with you."

"Yeah. Wait, how did you…"

"Cordy is yelling at Wes about me. If you hadn't gotten so used to toning it down for the humans, you would have heard to." Angel nodded and walked out, straight to Cordelia. Fred saw him coming, and took Conner from the angry half-demon. Angel swung the saucy brunette around, and claimed her lips for his own. The kiss was passionate, but more meant for a I'm-yours-no-one-else's-don't-forget-it-again kisses. Buffy came out of the office clapping. "Ya know, being dead gives me a new perspective on things. I'm thinking, Angel, that you'd better find a way to get me back to Sunnydale as soon as possible, cause I intend to let the man I love know it before I turn to dust. Do you have an extra room? Or do I need to go to another hotel." Cordy smiled at Buffy and stepped in front of Angel.

"Yeah. I'll show you to a room."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Cordy, 'cause the last time I checked, 2 day old vampires didn't just keep their souls…" Gunn called to the half-demon as she hooked her arm through Buffy's. 

"Hush Gunn! I'm a demon, besides, Buffy was the slayer, I'm sure that means being a vampire gets certain rights to her soul. C'mon girl! We have a lot of catchin up to do!" Angel groaned at the thought of his first love in 250 years, and the woman his heart belonged to(completely not the same persons) walk off upstairs. Those two trading gossip NOT such a good thing!

"Hey man! You just gonna let them do that?" Gunn asked.

"Why not? Slayer turned keep their souls, most are driven insane and end up dusting themselves, but not surprisingly, Buffy is gonna be just fine…That scares me."

*-------------------------*-----------*-------*-------------*------------*---------------*---------------*

so far so…well that is what you all are supposed to tell me!

My email is… ficadragoness@yahoo.com 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1…

Authors note: Gru did not come back, but other wise Angel is post 'Waiting in the Wings' Nothing past that has happened…I know the timelines don't' fit, but I'm the author so :p! 

Reviews: Please! Let me know how I am doing! All are much appreciated and will be taken good-naturedly. It is very hard to insult me.

--------*----------*--------*----------*----------*----------*-----------*--------*--------*-----

"Why not? Slayer turned keep their souls, most are driven insane and end up dusting themselves, but not surprisingly, Buffy is gonna be just fine…That scares me."

"I heard that! Humph!" Buffy called down. 

"Angel, can Buffy hold Conner?" Cordelia called down after her.

"Only if he is awake!" Angel shook his head and tapped Wes on the shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"Sure Angel. Lets go into the office. I want to look this up. Very interesting." Angel and Wes sauntered into the office while Gunn and Fred stood in the lobby. 

"This is strange. A vampire to never even loose their soul. I wonder if it is genetic. I must ask for a sample of Buffy's blood. And compare it to Angel's and one of ours. It would be interesting if we could program Angel's DNA To allow him to keep his soul without the clause. Then he wouldn't go all Grr when he got a happy!" Gunn laughed.

"You lost me when you said DNA."

"Deoxyribonucleic Acid is the strand of phosphate, deoxyribos which is a five carbon sugar, and nitrogen bases A, T, G, and C, all of which form a Double Helix. RNA is similar…"

"You don' have to explain it to me Fred, DNA and RNA hold the genetic information for reproduction, be it on a cellular level, of bodily level. I get it. And I think I know where you are going with this theory. You want to see if it is something in Buffy's DNA that allows her to keep her soul, even while dead, and if so, if you can transfer the trait to Angel so he can have his soul with out ever having to worry about losing it. Right?" Fred looked at Gun like he had grown another head.

"You've never understood any tangent I've gone off on before. Who are you and what have you done with my Gunn?" Fred laughed at this. 

"Didn't know that I was a closet scientist. I have actually understood everything you've ever tried to show me. I just didn't want to take away the glow you get when trying to teach one of us something. So I say, let you teach, because you are just so hot when you 'go off on a tangent'." Big Smiles! Fred blushing. Fred walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped arms around his waist, smiling up at him.

"Wanna help?" 

Meanwhile, in Angel's office…

"So you want me to call Giles and ask him if he knows of any, absolutely ANY, circumstance where a turned vampire keeps his or her soul? What do you want me to tell him, that you lost control and turned a girl?"

"NO! Tell him Faith got out on patrol, and she is missing, nothing we can't handle mind you, and want to know if we should be worried."

"So I should ask him what would happen if a slayer was turned?"

"Yeah, but keep it to Faith, I don't think Buffy wants anyone besides us to know yet." 

"Alright. Go on, I'll make the call and tell you what I get later. I might also have more sources to ask about a turned slayer. It seems I remember about one who didn't go insane, or get dusted by her protégés. I'll get back to you."

"Thanks Wesley. I really don't know what we'd do with out you. Promise me that you'll never leave, or die on us?" Angel smiled foolishly at his own stupidity.

"I'll try my best." Wes smiled back and went to work. 

Meanwhile, upstairs…

"So, Willow is major powerful and back in the dating game but nothing serious, Oz left not long after me because he wanted to control his wolf, Xander started to date my vengeance demon, and ditched her at the alter so he is living with Giles. Dawn is still sweet as ever, and growing fast with an attitude like yours, you slept with 2 guys in the first year of college, but both left, you had Riley who was a commando in a government program called the Initiative run by a corrupt bitch who got killed by her own creation, he left after about a year, and came back a little while ago, married to a woman that no mater you all tried to hate, you just couldn't, and you hooked up with Spike, fell in love with him, and were on your way to tell him that when you got turned. You killed your sire, blew up his lair, and came here because no one in Sunny dale would believe you have you soul." Buffy saw that Cordelia was breathless as ever. And as apt.

"Yes, that sums the past several years nicely." Buffy rocked a quietly fussing Conner, feeding him a luke warm bottle. Cooing at him periodically. "Can you sum up events here as nicely?"

"Sure. I came, Angel, Doyle and I started the agency, I discovered I had a ghost in my apartment. Wes came, Gunn came, we met Lorne, We went to a different dimension where I was queen, rescued Fred, came home, found out you were dead, recovered, found out you were alive. Angel got stir crazy, slept with Darla, she shows up 9 months later and steaks herself to let Conner live. Oh! Doyle, the guy that came before Wes and Gunn was a half demon with visions. When he died, he gave them to me, I went into a coma this last birthday, and had the guardian of the lowest level of hell, Skip, turn me into a half demon. We still haven't figured out what I am. I think that is it." Buffy smiled and shook her head. Conner had fallen asleep. She laid him down in his crib and pushed Cordelia out of the door. They woman walked down the stairs to the rest of A.I.

Angel looked up and saw Cordelia smiling at Buffy. His heart twisted (in a good way) in his chest. He realized that the he still loved Buffy, but wasn't IN love with her. He was in love with Cordelia. He smiled as his eyes met Cordelia's. He was walking to meat her when the lobby doors pushed opened to reveal a smoking figure carrying another figure. Both were draped in blankets.

"Peaches! Where are you?" Spike's voice rang out. Buffy froze on the stairs and hid where the wayward vampire couldn't see her.

"Spike? What in the hell are you doing here, and who is that you are carrying?"

"Get her some first aid, but don't take her to the hospital. And get me some blood, a cow's preferably. What are you waiting around for? Damnit! This girl needs help!" Spike collapsed on the round couch, the girl still in his arms. The blanket fell away from the both of them, and the girl was a woman smaller than Buffy, and dressed in only a loin cloth. The woman had dark brown hair, and a well proportioned body. Small waist, larger hips, full breasts. The loin cloth was a white doe skin. She had large gashes down her arms and legs, and her stomach we nearly ripped open. Her face was one big bruise, with a gash from her forehead to chin, crusted over. It seemed that every thing had started to heal. Buffy gasped. She knew this girl! She was her familiar! She hadn't seen her in 2 years except in her dreams. Of course, in her dreams the girl was in much better shape. And she wasn't human, but Buffy doubted Spike knew that.

"What in the hell happened to her?" Gunn walked in from the kitchen.

"Drusillia put her on the doorstep to my hotel room. She's in LA. I came to LA because Buffy disappeared, and I thought I'd check at her father's place, but she isn't there. Have you seen here? I'm worried. The only thing she left was a note telling us she'd be back Friday, and explain them. The note smelt wrong. Plus the most powerful master in Sunnydale – besides me of course – had his lair blown up. Word has it by the dolts first true childe. Then Buffy skipped town, Dru showed up, and the lil' bit has powers cropping up. Buffy really needs to get home. Willow is panicking because of magic she is feeling from Dawn. I sent Dawn to Giles and Xander's place till I could get back."

"Dru is in town. Damn it! Celia said something about an old enemy, and old love of my new love. Damn it damn it damn it. I have to get home in case she is going to Sunnydale. Spike? Talk?" Buffy burst out from her hiding place, shocking the hell out of Spike. He gently moved the woman off his lap so Cordelia could tend her better and moved to the slayer. Something was different about her, like she was dead, but that couldn't be, because she was wearing the golden cross he had gotten her for her birthday. The one that had and 'S' on the front side, right below a tiny blood ruby, and a 'B' on the back, below a tiny emerald. The cross could be worn either way. But the 'S' was face up. Spike smiled and motioned for her to lead on. Buffy looked at the woman on the couch, and caught eyes with Cordelia. Cordelia smiled and gave Buffy a thumbs up sign. Buffy nodded with confidence and turned up the stairs. The two moved to the room Cordelia had showed Buffy to. Buffy sat on the bed and motioned for Spike to do the same. 

"Hey." Buffy wasn't sure how to begin, so she just said that.

"Hi. You seem different. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I'm not. There are two things I need to talk to you about. First, a question."

"Sure. Ask away."

"Do you have any stakes on you?"

"No." Spike wasn't sure, but that seemed to be the right answer. Buffy relaxed a bit. 

"Right. First off, I want to tell you something that I was heading to tell you Monday night. I was thinking about us, and figured out something. I know that you love me, but I didn't know how I felt." Spike stopped breathing. There was tow or three things he could here right now. 1) Buffy hated him and wanted him to get out of town. 2) She was ashamed of what they had, and was just using him, and break it off. Or 3) she loved him. Spike really hoped against all hopes that it was 3, but he doubted it.  At his nod, Buffy continued after drawing a shaky breath. (one she didn't need, but she need Spike to think she was alive until she was ready to tell him otherwise) "I…um…I…Oh god! Why can't I do this?" She shouted at the ceiling. The only answer she got was thinking she ought to tell him about her state of…not-aliveness. "Ok, skip that for a moment. I am going to tell you the second thing first. I, Monday night, I was caught distracted. I…um…the master of the group of vampires that have been bothering me lately caught up with me. There were 13 of them. The master drained me. When he offered me his bleeding wrist, I remembered what you told me about the more blood a childe drinks, the stronger they are, so I drained him dry. I woke up Wednesday morning, and discovered two things. I wasn't hungry for the girls he had chained to the wall, I was hungry for his, and the two guards' blood. I killed them three, set the girls free, and blew up the lair with all my sire's minions in it. I spent the rest of the day at the mansion. That night I went shopping, when home for my favorite weapons, and wrote the note, got on a bus, and came here. I just got here this morning. I was going to spend the day convincing Angel to come back with me to convince you and the rest of the Scoobies I still had my soul. I was scared that if I just showed up at the magic box as a vampire, they would stake me, and weather or not you trusted me, you couldn't stop them. So I came here." Buffy closed her eyes tight waiting for his reaction. When he was just silent, she added, "I do have my soul. Angel said that a slayer turned kept their soul, but drove themselves insane, and that he doubted that I would." Buffy sat stock still waiting…just waiting. Spike launched at her and began kissing her. She rolled him on his back, her on top of him, and broke the kiss. She had a large and sunny smile on her face. "I take it that you aren't going to kill me. Okay. Now for the first thing I wanted to tell you. Maybe now it will be easier to say. I know why I keep trying to avoid it. I mean, it shouldn't be that hard to say. I should be able to come right out and say it. Instead of babble like I am doing now. Oh boy." Spike put his finger on her lips.

"Let me have one more kiss before you say anything." He told her, thinking she would break it off. Buffy smile and bent down and kissed Spike with all the emotion she was feeling. The overwhelming but glorious love she felt for him, the pain, grief, fear, and a waterfall of others fell past her lips into him.

"Oh yeah, that should make it easier." Buffy smiled sweetly and kissed Spike's jaw. "I Love you Spike. With all my heart and soul. I am so so sorry that it took me dying a 3rd or 4th time to realize it. After I came back from Heaven, you and dawn were the only things that made me want to stay on this hell of an earth. You two made it less of a hell. Your unwavering love for me and Dawn gave me the time I needed to completely come back to this earth. I've always been attracted to you, even when I was with Angel. I pushed you away even after I came back, because I was afraid. Afraid that you'd leave me like everyone else. Afraid that I'd be alone once again. I couldn't handle that, so I denied my feelings. But you were always there, no matter how hard I pushed. I was evaluating my feeling for you Monday night." Spike's face, which until now had been aglow with the joy of unexpected love, fulfilled dreams, and pure joy that he was wanted, fell to a state of it's-my-fault-she-died-my-fault-again. Buffy pushed him up, until she was straddling his lap. She grabbed his face in her hands. "Oh no. It is not your fault mister! Don't you dare think that. It was mine! All mine! Don't even pull that 'if you hadn't been thinking of me' crap! If I hadn't, I would have been distracted by something else! Everything happens for a reason Spike! My death IS NOT YOUR FAULT, do you understand me?" Spike looked at his slayer with tears in his eyes, and nodded. 

"I love you so much Buffy. I am so glad that I can spend eternity with you, but what about nibblet? And the rest of our family? What of them when they die? They can't all be vampires to. First of all, Willow and Xander would be to damn sadistic. Giles, yeah, he'd make an excellent vamp, but scary as hell. Dawn is the key, can't be turned, Tara is a witch. Turned witches have a tendency to turn on their sires. It will destroy you to see them die. It would destroy me as well, and then all over again to see you destroyed. I know Buffy. I have lived through 3 families, and each took a piece of my heart. That is why turned slayers go insane. They can't stand to be a part of what they were made to destroy, sure, but they also can't stand to loose those they love. The only reason Angel isn't insane is because he thinks he deserves the pain." Buffy cut him off with a sweet kiss. Spike let his love for her pour through to her, reveling in the feel of her's. 

"We will deal when we get there. But, I for one, plan to keep our family safe so they can die of old age in the arms of their true loves. Fairytales come true, mine did. In a twisted way, okay, but I still get to spend eternity with you. As long as we have each other, we can survive." Buffy smiled and leaned down to kill Spike. Cordelia burst in the room. 

"The woman is asking for you Buffy, Oh, and congrats you two!" Cordelia spun back out with a speed not very characteristic to humans.

"Is she half-demon or something?"

"Half-demon. Lets go see how Celia is doing. Hum?"

"You know the woman?"

"She comes to me in my dreams. She isn't human, she is a were-leopard, and my familiar. Slayer thing, I'll explain when she is okay. I have to find out what happened to her. Coming my love?" Spike smiled at the endearment and took her outstretched hand. 

"Buffy? How does this woman know your name, and how is she healing so fast?" Buffy walked past Angel, still holding Spike's hand, to Celia's side. Buffy kneeled on the floor, and swept the woman's hair out of her face. The woman opened her eyes when she felt the brush of a tiny, cold hand. 

"Elizabeth? Is that you? Did I find you?"

"You found me Celia. Why don't you tell me what happened? Angel, get her some boiling water in a glass, and a glass of blood, I'm hungry."

"Dark, evil, bitchy, crazy. She was pale. She beat me Elizabeth. She said you were dead, that you weren't coming back, but I think that I would have felt if you weren't walking this earth. You're a vampire aren't you. The evil lady said your love wouldn't kill her. Where am I Elizabeth? I want to go home. I want to see Dawnie. Can we see Dawnie? I haven't seen her in so long. The evil lady wants her. She said so right after she cut my back. We have to protect Dawn. We have to get to Dawn!" Celia rambled in her fever, but Buffy trusted every word she said.

"We have to get to Sunnydale. Angel, come with," After a moment of indecision, she added, "Bring the whole AI crew. I wouldn't put it past your childe to try and take the here while you were out. So we all go." Buffy picked up Celia, and went out to Angel's car. It was dusk, but she could stand it. It didn't take 5 minutes to get in and out of the car. Everyone was staring at her when she came back inside. "What? I'm not totally immune to the sun. I can stand in direct sunlight for up to 5 minutes. Let's Go! We don't have much time."

"Alright, let me call Lorne, and see if will watch Conner in his violence proof bar." Angel said. Gunn (all the A.I.s live in the hotel, it works better that way.) packed for himself and Fred, while she packed Connor up to go to Lorne's.

10 minutes later, everyone was packed and in Angel's mini-van (I know he doesn't have one, but I am giving him one!) headed to get Spike's stuff from the hotel. Once Spike was signed out and they had dropped off Connor at Lorne's, they were on their way to Sunnydale. By the time they got there, the sun would be just getting up, so they could all get to Giles' place before Dru had a chance to get there.  

*******

Reviews are appreciated… a lot a lot a lot!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer; see chapter 1 

AN/: here is chapter three. I hope you all like it! Maybe I'll get to the phone conversation between our two favorite watchers..., I re edited the whole story, just to let you know. 

*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* 

10 minutes later, everyone was packed and in Angel's mini-van(I know he doesn't have one, but I am giving him one!) headed to get Spike's stuff from the hotel. Once Spike was signed out, they were on their way to Sunnydale. By the time they got there, the sun would be just getting up, so they could all get to Giles' place before Dru had a chance to get there. 

Wesley was thinking about the phone call he had made to Giles earlier. The older watcher had not believed Faith was out of jail yet, so that story didn't fly real well. Wesley had ended up telling Giles that he was headed to Sunnydale with some more facts and questions. Giles had, in fact, known that a slayer turned kept their soul, but every watcher to train a slayer was sworn to kill the girl if it ever came to that. But there had been a slayer that escaped killing, and didn't go insane. She was in Paris currently. Giles had promised to try and get a hold of the vampire slayer, for that was what she still was. The woman still killed demons and had stopped her fair share of hellmouths from opening after she was turned. The girl's name was Alexandria De'Moon. She was Celtic, and had been raised as a druid. Wesley had been surprised, but what had kept that slayer alive until she was 22, and kept her from going insane after being turned, was her coven. The Council had hidden that little fact from everyone. if a slayer had a family, then she would survive longer. That was how Buffy was still alive at 20. Of course it helped if she had a little sister she wanted to protect, and a group of friends willing to die for her. 

"So, Spike, you said that Dawn was getting powers? What kind of powers? I wonder if this has anything to do with her being the key?" Buffy interrupted Wesley's train of thought. The girl Buffy claimed as her familiar was curled up in her lap, asleep. The larger cuts and bruises were starting to heal, and the littler scratches and cuts were already gone. 

"Yup. lil' bit can levitate, and start fires. Giles is helping her to learn control. She also had a dream about you being turned, and since you were missing for a few days we were worried. but you left us that note, so we dismissed it as a nightmare. Guess that means she is getting prophetic dreams too. The odd thing about it was she wasn't scared of you being a vampire. She just up and said, 'I had a dream and Buffy was a vampire,' she had started to say something else, but the wanker blew up, all comforting her and saying it was just a nightmare, that Buffy was alright. Dawn had this frustrated look, and the wanker wouldn't shut up. She didn't say it like she was scared, but like she was happy. Then she got mad a Xander, and the curtain caught fire. Xander put it out and turned around to Dawn floating in the air. He didn't know what to do. Red came downstairs at his commotion, and got Dawn calmed down and over to the watcher's place. I was there, and they sent me to find you. The rest is history. I thought I had left Dru for good slayer, when I found her in that park, fucking that chaos demon. But I guess my sire will never give up. I won't be able to kill her slayer. I want you to know that now. The only vampire that was ever able to kill her sire was a slayer or a witch, and I am neither. She still has that power over me." 

"Then how did Angel kill Darla the first time?" Buffy asked, patting Spike's knee. Angel answered for his grandchilde. 

"Because I have my soul." Buffy nodded her head, mouthing and 'oh'. Spike had gotten a far away look in his eyes. Buffy put her hand on his opposite cheek, turning his head to her. He met her eyes. 

"I told you if we were together, everything would work Spike. Don't back away just yet. We still need to talk to prophet girl when she doesn't have a fever. Celia is good at solutions. Don't worry my love. We will figure it out. So Wes, what did Giles say?" 

"Um. well, he said that slayers did keep their soul if they were turned. He also said that a watcher took an oath to kill a slayer that was turned before they got to powerful. There is a slayer that was turned about 2 hundred years ago in Ireland. Alexandria De'Moon. She is in Paris now, and Giles is trying to reach her. Giles didn't buy that Faith was out of jail just yet, so I had to tell him I was going to Sunnydale with more facts and questions. I didn't tell him about you, because I thought you'd want to tell him." Buffy smiled. 

"Thank you Wesley." They were passing a cemetery and Buffy perked up. "I'm hungry, can we stop for a moment?" Angel nodded and pulled over. Buffy laid the girl down in her seat, and hopped out. Angel and Spike followed her, and were amazed at how fast the turned slayer moved, and how quiet. They knew she was focused on the hunt, having been there before. They stayed rather far back, not wanting her to turn on them, because she could in this focused state. They hadn't noticed something she obviously had, because she turned her head and started over the back of a mausoleum, emerging with a newbie female vampire. She was whimpering and crying.

"Please don't kill me. Please. Please. Please. Please." Angel and Spike scoffed in shame of the whimpering vampire. It was kinda pathetic when a vampire was reduced to begging to someone not their master.   Buffy was rolling her eyes at the fledgling.

"You know, sweetheart. You don't deserve to live if you are this easily scared. Don't you know that you are already dead? I am just gonna save someone else the trouble of dusting you later. But first I am going to eat." Buffy went all "grr" as she liked to say, and sunk her fangs into the girl's neck. Both Angel and Spike were awed at Buffy's vampire face. Her eyes weren't yellow, but silver, and the ridges above her eyes were muted, softer than was normal. Her hands, which normally were claws, were the same, but her nails were ½ an inch longer. They noticed her nails didn't shorten when she shifted out of game face. Neither vampire was breathing, which they had gotten used to doing for sake of their human companions, and hadn't noticed. Buffy ripped off the fledgling's head and walked up to them. "What is the appeal of a hunting vampire? I mean, every time I am confronted with a vampire that is older than a year, they are practically struck dumb when I go "Grr"." When Buffy said 'grr' she went game face and curled her hands at the two vampires. Spike snapped out of it first and swung Buffy into his arms. He kissed her neck and bit her with blunt teeth. 

"You are magnificent Buffy luv. Your eyes aren't yellow, but silver. Your ridges are softer. You are closer to the original vampire, and all of us, a year or older, aspire to become that close to the beauty of the First Ones. Here you are, a slayer, and barley a week old, and are close to the First Ones than any vampire out there. That is why we are struck dumb luv. We wish to savor such magnificence before we die. And we know we are extremely luck if we live through and encounter with one such as you, because the First Ones are not happy with us."

"Wow. I didn't know I was that special." Buffy kissed Spike, and turned to Angel. "Hey Angel, come out of the daze will you? We've got to get going." Angel just nodded, absorbed in his thoughts. Buffy and Spike shared a glance, and picked him up by his arms and toted him back to the car.  "Cordelia? Will you drive? Angel is sorta dazed."

"What did you do to him?" 

"Nothing. He can explain when he snaps out of it, but we have to get to Sunnydale." Cordelia nodded and slid into the drivers seat and adjusting it while Buffy and Spike put Angel into the seat Cordelia had been in. Once again they were off to the hellmouth. Buffy had fallen asleep on Spike's shoulder, Celia still in her lap. The young seeming girl woke up when they passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. Everyone but her and Cordelia were asleep. Celia had been given a large t-shirt until some one could take her shopping for some appropriate cloths, because she was even smaller that Buffy. Cordelia spoke up.

"So, if Buffy has a familiar, won't Faith?"

"Faith does, and Micha is in jail with Faith. They are cellmates. Micha is a were-tiger, and just as small as me. All slayer familiars are my size. The other Vampire slayer's familiar is a were-cheetah named Tinne. We are never far from our slayers."

"Uh huh. Do have to pick the current slayer, or can you choose to wait for the next?"

"Neither. We are born at the same time as our slayers, to random parents that give us up for adoption. We do not know what we are until our slayers are called."

"So, in essence, you don's have parents?"

"The PTB are our parents, and they are the slayers' parents. We are just born to random humans. If those humans serve as a stable family, then great. I assume that Faith feels much better now that Micha has let her know that her abusive humans weren't really her parents, just worldly vessels that delivered her into this world."

"Aren't you lonely? I mean. With a slayer, it must be hard to have a boyfriend." 

"We aren't lonely because, no matter what is happing, our slayer doesn't ignore us. Besides. Most of the time our slayer is our mate, if not, we simply look to her and her mate for love."  

"Oh. That is interesting. Did you know that Angel wasn't her mate?"

"Yes."

"Yes what? What are you two talking about?" Buffy said groggily.

"Nothing Elizabeth. Go back to…nope, we're here. Get everyone else up." Buffy nodded once and whistled. Fred and Gunn jerked awake from their little corner. Angel sat up and growled, Wes woke up murmuring about demons, and Spike murmured, "Five more minutes Slayer" and turned over. Apparently he was the only one use to Buffy's way of waking everyone up. When they heard Spike, they all laughed. Spike sat up growling like his grandsire had done. They all laughed again. The sun was coming up, so the three vampires huddled under their blankets. Cordelia pulled up to Giles' place, and everyone but the vampires filed out. Wes held open the van door, while Fred held open Giles' door so that the male vampires could run from shelter to shelter. Buffy, with her max five-minute exposure walked in behind Spike. Giles, who had been watching, sighed in relief when Buffy didn't run in with a blanket. However, she did stop at his door and called for Dawn. She came down and when to the door.

"You are, aren't you?"

"Yes. Can I come in? I don't have that much more time in the sun." Dawn pushed Giles aside and looked at her now-dead-again sister. 

"Please come in Buffy. You are welcome here." Xander, Willow, and Giles heard this and freaked. They pulled out their crosses to Buffy. She rolled her eyes and went up to her watcher, taking the cross out of his hand. 

"I have my soul Giles, which is why the sun has a delayed reaction, and crosses don't effect. Hence the golden one I am wearing. Besides you already know this." Xander looked doubtful, along with Giles, but Dawn and Willow hugged the cold slayer. Spike laid a hand on the watcher's shoulder and whispered in his ear. 

"She has her soul watcher, so don't make this hard on her. She now had to live with the knowledge that she will watch all of you die." The watcher nodded, knowing that she had her soul, but wanted to believe she was alive, not undead.

"It's alright Xander. She does indeed have her soul. I have gotten a hold of Alexandria, and she and her companion are headed here." No one had notice the girl/woman that had walked in behind Buffy. They noticed her when she shouted.

"Yes! Tinne is coming! Elizabeth! We get to see Alexandria and Tinne!" 

Dawn saw the small girl/woman and squealed happily. "Celia! You did come!" and ran to hug her. The rest of the Scoobies stared in shock at the girl in a large t-shirt, and nothing else that they saw. "Oh! Everyone, this is Celia, Buffy's familiar and the sweetest girl alive."

"Now, Dawnie, don't tell lies about me! You know very well that I am a viscous leopard!" Dawn, Buffy, and Celia went into a fit of laughter at the reminder of the games they used to play. Everyone looked at them weird. Giles looked at the people he considered his children, well some of them anyways. Buffy, Dawn, and Willow lived at the Summer's home, and Xander lived with him, deciding that after Anya left, he couldn't live in his apartment. Despite the years of annoyance, Giles was glad Xander trusted him. Giles had come back for Xander's wedding, and stayed when everything went to hell. He took over the Magic Box, and move back into his condo. Both men were comfortable in bachelorhood, although Giles found himself falling in love with Willow. No one knew, as far as he knew. He didn't want them to know. Willow was on the rebound from magick and Tara. Giles didn't want her to get more confused, or carry any more pain. He also didn't want to face the rejection. 

"Hey, wait. If Buffy can face crosses, and can stand a limited exposure to the sun because she has her soul, why can't Angel?" Everyone that was awake looked at Xander in surprise. It wasn't often that he was so observant. It was Angel who answered him.

"Because Buffy never lost her soul. I, however, did for about 100 something years. That's a lot of damage. Taking away those two gifts are part of my payment."

"Oh. Sorry Dead-boy." Another first in Angel's mind. Xander and compassion…

Willow watched Giles, the man she had been in love with since she first met him. She had moved on, knowing that it was impossible for Giles to love her, or even look her way because of his 'British proper thinking'. It sucked. Willow watched her best friend, the girl she, all of them, considered their little sister, and the new girl Xander was drooling over. She watched the handsome black man cradle the small brunette sleeping in his lap. Gunn and Fred, she remembered. How she wanted Giles to hold her like that. She felt the peace just radiating off of them. Yes, she had stopped practicing magik, but that didn't stop her from feeling everything around her. The two male vampires were conversing in the corner of the living room, Angel holding a sleeping Cordelia. Who would have thought? Brood-guy and Queen C. Wesley, she noted, had changed. He seemed calmer, more sure of himself. He was still a British watcher, but nothing could change that. Both watchers had loosened their style of clothing over the years, but always managed to exude a British air. That was part of their charm. Spike was still British to the core, after 100 or so years, after all. Willow sat at the other end of the couch after making sure no sunlight could leak through the windows and hit their three favorite vampires. 

Spike and Angel were talking in the corner of the room, and noticed the witch's and watcher's non-to-discreet glances at each other. "You think that after this many years, those two will figure it out and get together?" Angel asked his Grandchilde. 

"You mean they have always done this? I thought they had just started doing it. Maybe we can interfere and get them together.  They are so obviously in love, it's pathetic."  

"You mean like us and out hopeless love for our women?" 

"Yeah…Hey! You may be pathetic, but not me…well, at least we aren't in love with humans. Our women are able to keep up with us. I bet you Red could help you determine what kind of demon you lady is. She may not be practicing, but she still has the senses of a witch. That doesn't just go away." 

"Yeah, we'll see what Cordy wants. Right now, since almost everyone is asleep, we need to figure out sleeping arrangements." Buffy heard them, and wondered why she didn't notice the witch and watcher before. She also looked around and agreed with the sleeping arrangements. She whistled again.

"Alright everyone. Angel, Cordy, Celia, and Wes can stay at our house. Fred and Gunn, you don't mind staying here do you? Cause I will have no more room…" The shook their heads, letting her know they didn't mind. Alright. "We will reconvene here at 8:00pm. Lets get some sleep." Buffy then pulled Giles aside and explained to him about Drusilla. Giles said that he would keep Dawn there with him, since Spike lived with her, and vampires could get in vampire homes. Buffy agreed that would be better and told Dawn. Everyone going over the Summer's resident got into Angel's van, and headed over to sleep for the day. Buffy, Celia, and Spike had her mom's old room, Willow had moved into Buffy's old room, and Wesley would sleep in Dawn's room, leaving Angel and Cordy with the guest bedroom. With everyone settled and asleep, Buffy set the alarm for 7, allowing them an hour to shower, eat, and get to Giles'. Buffy, Spike, and Angel went to sleep with dreams of matchmaking in their head. The witch and the watcher had better watch out.  Cause three very stubborn vampires were planning…

  *----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* 

            Well…did I do good? Tell me please! I live off reviews…I need them to sirvive! Good or bad, just tell me…! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

AN/ sorry about the wait…hope you like this. I might not be able to post for awhile, so don't take to much pleasure out of hating me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright everyone. Angel, Cordi, Celia, and Wes can stay at our house. Fred and Gunn, you don't mind staying here do you? Cause I will have no more room…" The shook their heads, letting her know they didn't mind. Alright. "We will reconvene here at 8:00pm. Let's get some sleep." Buffy then pulled Giles aside and explained to him about Drusilla. Giles said that he would keep Dawn there with him, since Spike lived with her, and vampires could get in vampire homes. Buffy agreed that would be better and told Dawn. Everyone going over the Summers' resident got into Angel's van, and headed over to sleep for the day. Buffy, Celia, and Spike had her mom's old room, Willow had moved into Buffy's old room, and Wesley would sleep in Dawn's room, leaving Angel and Cordi with the guest bedroom. With everyone settled and asleep, Buffy set the alarm for 7, allowing them an hour to shower, eat, and get to Giles'. Buffy, Spike, and Angel went to sleep with dreams of matchmaking in their head. The witch and the watcher had better watch out.  Cause three very stubborn vampires were planning…

*~~~~~*

Drusilla squealed and danced around the present that her new lover had brought her. The pretty little blonde was no more than 13 years old, and frightened so badly, she had entered a cationic state. The girl was dressed in a red mid-drift and black hip-hugger designer jeans, and leather knee high boots. Drusilla ran her finger around the girl's waist, drawing blood here and there. At the first drop of blood, the girl was awake, and reverently praying. Drusilla squealed again and began singing off-key about blood, and stars. 

"Don't worry pet, mummy will take care of you." Drusilla whispered into the girl's ear. The girl just whimpered. "What's your name luv?"

"V-violet H-ha-rmony Murphy."

"Well, my little flower. How would you like to play forever with me and Miss Edith? Would you like to hear the stars calling your name Violet?" Violet didn't know how to respond to this strange woman before her. She just whimpered. "Good!" and Drusilla morphed into her demon visage. Violet Harmony then knew what was before her. It was a vampire, like the creature that had killed her mother one year ago. The 13-year-old knew that death awaited her, be it her fait to stay dead, or rise again as a monster. As Drusilla sunk her fangs into the girl's jugular, Violet Harmony Murphy knew that she was doomed to rise with the hunger for blood and the desire for violence. 

"My dark lady…are you sure that creating a new childe is going to be the best thing right now?" the lover, a rather old demon. A demon that looked like a human, and reveled in strong emotion, what ever that may be. He was rather uneasy, because the girl was radiating an overwhelming calmness in the face of her death. It just wasn't natural. 

As Drusilla drew away from Violet's neck, and cut her chest, looking lost in the feeling the virgin blood gave her, the vampiress giggled and stroked her lover's face with her bloody palm. "Of course my demon. She will be helpful in getting the Slayer's little starburst sister. And the cat too…amusing that the Slayer should end as a vampire with a soul like my daddy. And my poor Spiky wrapped up in the middle of it with that nasty chip." Violet had drained the older vampiress to the point she was feeling weak. Drusilla gently laid the child down, then changed her mind and carried Violet to her room, and began changing the new vampire into a formal dress. Drusilla lay down beside her first childe, and waited for her to wake up. "My demon? Come talk to me."

"Yes my dark lady?"

"The SlayerVampire still has her soul, therefore she still cares for her little *powerful* sister. If we take the child away, the slayer will do whatever we want. When I have my Spiky and my Daddy back, we can turn the child and I will have two little girls to teach the proper teatime to. Don't you agree this is a good plan?" the demon Hor'oth was rather surprised at the lucidness of the plan from the crazy vampiress. He just nodded and ran his hand through her hair. Drusilla purred like a cat.   

~~~~~

~+*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*+~ *CRACK*. "Damn alarm clock!" Buffy had thrown the clock against the other wall, and the poor alarm was now shattered. //at least it was just a piece of machinery, and not a human being\\ was the SlayerVampire's thought.  To wake Spike up, Buffy leaned over and bit his ear hard enough to draw blood and licked it off. Spike groaned and flipped Buffy onto her back, under him. "Love to my love, but we got guests and hour to get over to Giles' place." Spike sighed and rolled off of his mate, but not before kissing her soundly.

"You can go and wake them up, I will sleep for a few more minutes."

"Oh, no you don't you are helping me wake them up. You get Angel, Cordelia, and Celia. Alright?"

"Alright luv. But you owe me…"

"Um hum." With that, Buffy went to wake Wesley and Willow. She had wanted to talk to the watcher about something quickly.  Opening the door after she saw Celia open the guest room, Buffy called out the younger watcher's name. "Get up sleepy head. We have an hour till we need to go."

"Go away!" 

"I guess nobody here is a morning person." Buffy said this as she heard a shoe being thrown by either Cordelia or Angel at Celia. "Wesley get up or I will let Cordelia make the coffee, instead of me. I KNOW I am better at making coffee than her so up and at 'em!" when he heard Buffy's threat to let Cordelia do anything in to kitchen, Wes bolted up in bed. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and Buffy could see the waist-band of his boxers just above to blanket. //a boxer man? Hum…and here I was, thinking all English went au natural…eeeww, Giles, scary visual place…'cept for Willow maybe.\\

"I'm up! Just PLEASE don't let Cordi in the kitchen. I love her and everything, but gods I could not stand anymore of her coffee!"

"Be glad she is still asleep Wes."

"Well…yes." The watcher picked up his glasses and put them on. "You wanted to know something Buffy?"

"Yes. Why weren't watchers allowed to tell their slayers that slayers turned keep their souls, and why were all watchers sworn to kill the slayer if that happened?"

"Because if a slayer was turned and stayed sane, the council feared that knowing the truth, the slayer would dislodge their power and train future slayers themselves."

"Oh. Which is what I plan to do anyways. Do you know why Alexandria De'Moon didn't do just that?"

"Because she was in love with her watcher, and had to kill him to keep him from killing her. That was before the council knew that turned slayers kept their souls, so her watcher thought she was just demon. She was so heartbroken she just wrote the council a letter and told them what had happened, and told them if they ever tried to contact her that she would destroy them."

"Then how did Giles get to talk to her?"

"She has a direct pipe line into the council so she knows that you don't work for the council anymore, and neither does either Giles or myself, so I guess she finds it worth her time to help us. I believe Rupert said that she was on her way to the states?" Buffy nodded. 

"Meet us down stairs. We will figure out who gets to take a shower first when everyone is awake. Alright?" Buffy walked to Willow's room and knocked. Then she entered and shook the ex-witch out of sleep. "Wills? Time to get up." 

"Humm? Giles?" Buffy chuckled lightly and shook her head, even thought Willow couldn't see it. 

"No Wills. It's me, Buffy. Come on, we are going over to Giles a little later."

"Ok." Willow turned back over, and then sat up. "Oh! I guess that means I have to get up now?"

"Yup. Just come down stairs, we are going to draw straws to see who gets the shower first."

"K."

At precisely 8 o'clock, and knock on Giles and Xander's door announced the rest of the group's arrival. Both Xander and Giles thought that was a bit strange for Buffy to be on time, but both credited it to the rest of her party. Xander opened the door and smiled as he saw Buffy and Spike (attached at the hip), Wes, Cordelia and Angel (also attached at the hip) and Celia in front of him. He moved aside so they could enter. As soon as Buffy and Spike were all the way in, Dawn flew into their arms. She kissed both of their cheeks.

"So, Giles… When does Alexandria and Tinne get here?" Celia asked the ex-watcher.

"Someone has to pick them up at the airport in L.A. tomorrow morning at about 4 o'clock. She said she couldn't get on a plane and here any sooner. She said that Tinne was looking forward to seeing you again, Celia." The were-leopard nodded and went into the kitchen. After a moment she poked her head out and said, "anyone else want tea or soda?" Xander and Dawn asked for a soda, and everyone else wanted tea for now. Buffy looked at Willow, and motioned for her to follow her upstairs. Willow followed her, so did Angel and Spike. They knew what Buffy was doing.

"So, Willow. Why didn't you tell me you had fallen in love with Giles? When did it happen? Why aren't you dating him?" Spike chuckled and Angel smirked when the saw the shock on Willow's face.

"H-how did you know?"

"I'm vamp girl now remember? I'm a lot more observant now." Spike snorted.

"Fine, I overheard Spike and Angel taking about it this morning. Now. Why, when, why?"

"Because you'd go 'eeww', when I first met him, and his is to damn British to look at someone this much younger than him." Angel snorted this time, Buffy rolled her eyes, and Spike out right laughed.

"Did he never tell you stories about Ripper, Red? I knew Ripper. Scary chap, make a damn good vampire, always one for the ladies, and head over heels in love with you since day one according to Angel over there." Spike said after he had stopped laughing. When Willow looked over at Angel for confirmation, the souled vamp nodded, smiling.

"So what are you going to do about it Willow?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?"

Buffy answered her this time. "March down stairs, grab him by the collar, and kiss him, I mean REALLY kiss him." Willow got a wicked smile and went down stairs, walking seductively. Spike smirked and turned to Angel.

"Oh yeah. That bird would make one hell of a vampire."

Giles was sitting down in his favorite chair waiting. Waiting for the three vampires to finish with Willow, waiting for Celia to finish the tea. Waiting for… the watcher looked up in the middle of his musings to see Willow swaying seductively across the room, a determined look in her eyes, and heading straight for…HIM! To the surprise of everyone but the vampires and the key, Willow straddled Giles' lap, grabbed him by the lapels, and REALLY kissed him. Giles was so surprised he didn't realize that he wasn't responding until Willow made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat. Giles then slipped his arms around her waist, and kissed her back with passion and love. He could feel Willow starting to purr under his kiss when they had to break apart for air. As they slowly came back to reality, everyone was clapping. Dawn spoke up over the noise.

"What took ya so long???" Both ex-witch, and ex-watcher blushed. 

"Ok. Now that those two have gotten together, we can let them figure out the details. Meanwhile, we have to find out what Drusilla has planned. Celia, could you give us any insight?" Buffy waited until everyone had calmed before she had spoke. Right down to business. Buffy waited for Celia's reply.

"She is going to use your soul against you Buffy. She wants Spike and Angelus back. I think she also wants to turn Dawn. Do you know how powerful a vampire Dawnie could be because of her being the key? If, that is, it was possible to turn her. Dru doesn't know that Angel's soul is permant and it would take an act of the PTB to remove it, nor does she know that Spike's chip is gone and has been for the past six months." At this revelation everyones jaws dropped. Even Spike's. 

"I-I didn't know that! I swear!" Buffy and Celia nodded.

"He didn't know that because he simply hasn't thought about attacking a human in about a year." Celia knew that her word would be trusted. Cordelia was mulling over some things and looked up startled.

"Celia, you said in the car just before we got here that Slayer's familiars are never far from their slayers. But why did we never meet you here?" everyone but the A.I crew was surprised that Cordelia could be so observant.

"I wasn't put up for adoption. After spending our first year with Buffy in L.A. I had to go back to Ireland to my 'parents,' because they thought that I was just in an internship in L.A with Buffy. That is what we told Hank and Joyce as well. Only Dawn and our first watcher new different. My parents wouldn't let me leave until I became a woman by their standards. In other words I was married before I could come here. I was out hunting one night when my husband followed me and got killed. My parents and the rest of the town think I came to the states because I was grieving. My husband was stupid jackass. Trust me, no grieving for him. For the lost life perhaps, but not for him personally." Buffy picked up where Celia left off.

"We kept in touch. We always knew what was going on in each other's lives. I didn't tell you all about her because it would bring up some problems. The watcher's council doesn't know about Slayer's familiars, which is why I didn't tell Giles in the beginning. I didn't tell him afterwards because not telling became a habit. For a while after her husband died, Celia was travling with Alexandria and Tinne. She didn't tell me they were undead-slayer and familiar. Just that they were friends that fought evil just like us. I haven't met Alex and Tinne, but Celia wrote so much about them I already feel as if I know them."

"I was stopping by in L.A to spend the night in a hotel and sleep in a real bed after teleporting to Las Vegas and running to L.A when Dru captured me. She has a demon lover, but it isn't that chaos demon she left you for Spike. This guy is an emotion demon. Not necessarily evil, just blindly devoted to whoever they are with. They revel in strong emotion, which is why most pair up with vampires. This guy was older than most emotion demons now-a-days. Maybe a millennium instead of the more common couple of centuries…If something endangers them, they will drop everything and hightail it back to their own deminsion. So all we got to do is give this guy one hell of a scare. They are headed here this weekend. I…"

"She just turned a girl…" Spike and Angel's statement stopped everyone in their tracks. "She's pretty powerful. And utterly devoted to her 'mum'."

*~~~~~*

Please review! Please! I am beggin ye!

Like always my email is ficadragoness@yahoo.com 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: same as always…

Authors note: I know I said that Tara was a Scooby, but haven't said a thing about her yet…oops. Lets just say Tara is a witch-on-reserve for the Scoobies. I honestly forgot about the shy witch. I also caught my mistake when I called the girl Dru's first Childe. I meant in almost 200 years…another oops.

 Authors note: terribly sorry for the delay my good people. I couldn't decide where to stop this chapter. Not only that, but school started up again, I'm working on vier, oops,  four other stories…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"She just turned a girl…" Spike and Angel's statement stopped everyone in their tracks. "She's pretty powerful. And utterly devoted to her 'mum'." Almost everyone's mouths dropped open. Buffy blew.

"If she wants to turn Dawn, why turn another girl? It makes no sense. One Childe absorbs a vampire until they are fully trained. But to try two? It might be possible for older Vampires to do so, and no offense Angel, Spike, but Dru is completely crazy. Angel you've said yourself that Dru was unable to really sire Spike, why would she try for two now?"

"Buffy, think about what you just said. Crazy Vampire. She doesn't need a reason to try and sire two Childer at once." Celia but in. "And she does have lucid moments. She was talking to her lover while I was in between awake and knocked out. Her plan, what I could hear of it, was extremely sane, even though not very well thought out. With little or no problem we should be able to stop her this time. We just need to scare her lover away, and still not underestimate her or her new childe."

"She is supposed to be prophet-girl right?" Xander asked. Wes, who had been staring at the boy with an odd expression on his face answered.

"Yes. She is a seer. A gypsy. Why?"

"Then how can she not know that Dawn can't be turned?" Everyone looked a little shocked, and Wes smiled at Xander. 

"Good question. What is she up to?" Angel said like he was thinking to himself. Giles, who was holding Willow, still in his lap, spoke up.

"How devious have you two know Drusilla to be? Angel, Spike." The two older vampire's looked at the Watcher. 

"Why?" spike wanted to know.

"It just sounds like something I, I mean Ripper, used to do, as a decoy. I used the same motive, but let a simple and destined to fail plan out to my enemy, getting them to underestimate me, keeping my actual plan under wraps. Everything we know about Drusilla leads us to think she is completely insane. No insane person could come up even with bait and switch trap. Her not knowing that Dawn can't be turned contradicts the face that she is a prophet. She is a vampire, leading us to know that she would know the difference between an unconscious victim, half awake, or fully awake. Its almost to carefully planed." Angel looked guilty.

"Um…that…that would be something I taught her. She never really took to it well but…" Cordelia looked at her boyfriend and scrowled. 

"Oh no you didn't." everyone looked up, 'Huh?' clearly written across their features. "Angelus did that. And you…are…not…him. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Cordi's eyes were flashing and everyone was a tad surprised (except for the LA crew, that is) that the ex-cheerleader would talk to a vampire that way. But then again, she was Cordelia.

"Honey, I know, but…" Angel tried to interrupt.

"But nothing! You … Are … Not … Angelus! You did not drive a woman insane then kill her, you did not do those things to us, you did not kill those people. The demon inside you did. So don't even mister." Angel pulled Cordi in to his arms and kissed her, smiling.

"Thank you, My Love." Angel smiled, and everyone softened a bit at the display of affection.

"Affection. That's it!" Willow said excitedly. "That's the key!" Giles looked at her.

"Key to what Luv?"

"Evil!" At this everyone looked at Willow like she had suddenly turned into Tiamat, the 7-headed dragon-queen of evil. "No! Think about it. Demons want to open the hellmouth why? Because they hate humankind and/or this world. That's a kind of affection, just opposite of what we normally think of it as. Most Vampires work on hate, or love of hunting, after they are old enough to do anything other than take orders and eat, that is. Angel. Why did Angelus want to kill us all?"

"Because he hated that I care for all of you, and the fact that my love for Buffy affected him as well."

"More affection. Drusilla wants the two main men in her live back, because she loves Angelus and Spike, in a perverse way, but still!"

"Wills, you have a point. Affection is, in one form or another, almost always the motivation behind human actions. Why wouldn't it be the same for Demons?" Xander smiled at his best friend. No-one noticed the dark look that flashed over Wes' face, not even Wes himself. Buffy smelt a flash of jealousy, but couldn't identify it. She decided to ask Spike about it later.

"No. None of it fits." Spike said this. "I know her. She is quite capable of it, don't get me wrong, but it just doesn't fit."

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

"My Spikey is right, Violet. I don't want him or Angel back. Not that I could get them back. But my first Childe will not figure me out. Will he my sweet?" Drusilla said behind her new Childe on their bed, brushing her soft, blond hair.

"No Mum. Naughty big brother is to far away from us. They will be on their guard Mum. Is that the way we want them?" Drusillia kissed the young vampire on the neck.

"Yesss, My little one. If they are not on alert, then they will lose, and so will we precious. Humm, how to get that younger watcher and the demon's ex-lover together long enough. Oh…. I know!

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Giles had made dinner for the alive guests. The three vampires had decided to take turns hunting, leaving 2 of them with the group at all times. Buffy was the last to hunt, and when she returned home, dinner was done and the dishes we half there. 

"Alright. From this point on, no-one leaves this house without weapons and a partner. Dawn doesn't leave with out me, Spike, Angel, or Cordelia, as well as someone else. Not that I don't trust the rest of you, but the four of us do have the advantage. Demons an all… I would rather you pair up now, with someone you won't mind spending a lot of time with. Just so we know your with someone if something happens… I don't…actually none of us trust Drusillia. Willow? could you take us off the rolls for this semester before they get to the teachers? Giles, I need you and Cordelia to take Dawn to school in the morning and set it up so she can be home schooled. I'm sure we are well equipped to teach you, Dawn. I hope this is okay with you?"

"Yeah Buffy. Just as long as that no one alone rule applies to you to."

"Of course it does. Now, lets see…" Buffy faked serious thought, looking around the room, "Who do I pick…" She purposely skipped her gaze over both Spike and her sister. Willow? no, your likely to pair up with Giles. Fred? Nope there is that whole sexy Gunn thing going on." Spike growled at that. "Cordi? Nah. You'd be with Angel. Celia? Oh, wait, your already with me… Xan…nah we'll stick you and Wes together…" Wes brightened a little at this. Buffy finally ended on her charade and gazed at Spike and Dawn in turn. Both looked rather apprehensive and bordering on aggravated. Spike also sported an amused expression, while Dawn's was more agonized. "Oh! I know! Since Celia is with me, we'll pair up Spike and Dawn. We can obviously stick more than one team together, but that is the people you don't let out of your site. If you don't like, say now…" No one objected to Buffy's little game, and she beamed a smile at them all.

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Review Review Review!!! I thank all of you who have already, and again apoligize for waiting to long to put this chapter out. I honesty have no idea when Ch. 6 will be out, nor how long this whole story will me…I'm riding on the good graces of my muses' amusement. "joy joy joy to the…go the hell away!" Lady Dragoness    ficadragoness@yahoo.com 


	6. chapter 6

AN: okay, here goes. I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten, criticizing, encouraging, or anything else I can't really think of right now. I am also sorry for the long delays between posts, school is hectic, and learning about the constitution and stuff like the Great Compromise and the Three-fifths Compromise and James Madison is distracting.

AN: I am not really happy with Spike and Buffy right now, but I started this story soooo…

As for Buffy and Spike actually mating, I'm working out how I want to do that and still satisfy my sadistic and purely psycho muses is a pain in the @$$.

Story time!! (I think)

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"My Demon?" Drusilla walked out of her and Violet's rooms to find her lover cooking in the kitchen. The smell of blood assailed Drusilla's keen smell. 

"Your and Violet's dinner is in the corner. I thought that you ladies might want to stay in tonight, sense Violet just woke up?" The demon, Jacques as we will now call him, smiles at the vampiress.

"Thank you Jacques my lovely. We appreciate this favor, but now must ask another from you…" Drusilla walked in a small circle around Jacques, scratching his bare chest, leaving welt marks behind. She stopped in front of him again, and smiled up into his face. "We want the young watcher and his companion. We would do it, but they will be out only in day. You must be sneaky, catch them just when they are starting to feel safe…"

"Why do you want to do this Dru?"

"Because, My Demon, they will panic, start to look for their lost friends. It will distract them…"

"Alright. I will go out tomorrow to start scouting. Tonight, however…" Jacques grabbed Dru by the waist and pulled her to him, and nipped at her neck, like he knew she loved. Jacques turned off the stove and picked Dru up, bringing her to his rooms.

~~~ ~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

All the vampires and their chosen were sleeping as dawn broke the sky, lighting the scene as Xander and Wes watched from the back porch, drinking their coffee, chatting idly. Dawn and Celia, partners when the vampires were sleeping, watched through the window.

"What do you think Celia? I always have known that Xander was Bisexual at the very least. Wes, well, he's English so…"

"There is something there. But Wes has denied is heart for long, and Xander will have a hard time admitting his affection after Anya, especially to another man."  Giles and Willow, Gunn and Fred had left to pick up Alexandria and Tinne about an hour after everyone else had finally gone to sleep. They were due back any minute, and that was what Xander and Wes were waiting on. As Dawn and Celia were talking, the van pulled up, and Wes opened the door as Xander went to meet the 6 in the van. He poked his head into the van and smiled at everyone. Fred and Gunn hurried inside, and Tinne, a woman as small as Celia got out. Her complexion was milky pearl, her auburn hair flowing past her knees, dressed in all black. Her eyes flashed violet in the sunlight. She moved out of the way, and a blanket-covered form ran for the door. Just as she hit the porch steps, Fred called out her invitation so that she didn't need to stop. She flung the blanket off as Giles and Willow came in, hand in hand.

Alexandria stood, dressed all in white. Her hair matched her familiar's, but Alexandria was rather tanned for a vampire, and her coal gray eyes shone with an odd warmth. Her full lips curled into a smile as she surveyed the room, and listened to everything in the house. She then turned to Giles, eyes glittering, "Your place is to small watcher, for all of these people. Do none of you have anything bigger? If not, I could in a small amount of time."

Buffy had woken up when the other Vampire Slayer had entered the house. She had left Spike's side to greet her. Tinne and Celia were hugging and chatting. "Angel has the mansion. We were discussing moving base there tonight, but both he and Spike were uneasy, as was I, due to the…er…memories…there. It should be big enough for all," Buffy seemed to count in her mind for a sec, "14 of us should fit just fine. Oh! Willow, Giles, I was hoping you two could practice with Dawn today with her…new talents." Buffy said in a rush as she looked at the other Vampire Slayer. She then held out her hand to the darker woman. Alexandria grasped Buffy's forearm in a warriors greeting.

"Call me Alex, sister slayer. My familiar is Tinne. Celia told us a lot about you. I was proud that a slayer had again bucked the council, it seems that they become better slayers when they do." Alex's eyes were twinkling.

"Alex. I am sure you and Tinne are tired after your flight. We have some extra space. I think. Spike and I could always move to the floor." Buffy smiled at the slayer in front of her. She was glad she had met another slayer that wasn't psycho. 

"No need. We slept on the flight. I would like to meet everyone, if that is alright?"

"Of course. You know Fred and Gunn, as well as Willow and Giles. The two young men there are Xander, the taller one, and Wesley, the other not-so-stuffy British guy. The girls, well you know Celia, but that is Dawn, my little sister." Alex looked at the girl a little confused.

"Slayers don't have siblings, biologically anyways." Buffy shook her head and grinned.

"Dawn is the Key. Some monks put her with me, but she is still part of the family." Dawn smiled at this, as Buffy continued. "I can get Spike, Angel, and Cordelia up. Spike is my mate, Angel and Cordelia are mates, but Cordelia is half-demon, not Vampire."

"Ahh. Your group is complicated Little Sister. But I see it has served you well. I am glad a slayer has finally realized she does better if she has her own little corner of the world to care for. Doing our job for a whole planet full of people is just to impersonal…don't you agree Elizabeth?"

"Yes. And call me Buffy, please." Buffy smiled as she disappeared up the stairs. A couple of seconds later they heard a loud, shrill whistle and a louder crash. Then two sets of feet ran from one point to another upstairs.

"Buffy! What happened?" Dawn called up, ready to run up the stairs. Buffy's laughter floated down. 

"Don't worry Dawn, just stay down there, we will all be out in a minute! Cordelia threw a lamp that time!" Dawn burst into laughter as Alec looked at her strangely.

"Shall I rephrase my bit about the complicated group? I think you all are more like an actually family, with the fighting an all." Alex said with a straight face. She then burst out into giggles. Tinne and Celia came over and looked at the giggling women. Dawn told them what happened through gasps. The familiars started snickering as well – until, that is, two growling vampires and 2 grinning women came down the stairs. 

"Is he your mate, Elizabeth? The scrawny one, I mean." Alex knew very well which vampire was which woman's mate, but she wanted to get the rise out of Spike.

"'Ey Now!" Spike hollered as he came down the stairs. When he saw Alex, his jaw dropped to the floor, and one second later, Angel's did the same. 

"Great-grandsire?" Angel gasped. Alex winced but nodded her head. Buffy stared at her.

"Everyone assumes that Araulias was Henrich's sire. Nay, Arau was my sire, and I, in turn sired Hinrich. He seemed such a nice lad, and he was dying of cancer. Arau asked me to turn him, he promised me that he would be the only human I was ever asked to taste, by him. The human blood was like acid on my tong, but I loved Arau. The fourth generation of the master line wasn't supposed to turn out like that."

"But…Hold. It." Alex walked over to Buffy and took Buffy's chin in her hand. 

"I will explain all. Actual Vampire History is a lot different than even you think, distant Childer of mine. But first we must move into the mansion." 

That night, as soon as the sun went down, people went off in their groups to their various homes to pack for an extended stay while Buffy, Celia, Alex, and Tinne went to the mansion to open up and figure out security. Spike, Dawn, Angel, and Cordelia also went to the grocery store, to stock up on human food, as well as the butchers for blood. Buffy and Alex didn't need the animal blood, they just hunted other vampires. One of the advantages of being a Slayer before being turned. It was almost 4 in the morning when everyone got back safe and sound and had the rooms set up. The third floor was purely rooms, and had been shut off when Angel had lived there before, both he and his count-part. There was a room for each team, most of the rooms having 2 bed, although only on or two teams needed the spare. They put Dawn, Celia, and Tinne in one room while the two Vampire Slayers and Spike shared the one right next to it. Everyone was scattered close by, although there wasn't a spare room in between any two occupanied rooms. There were three or four free ones, but… Everyone was exhausted enough to sleep throughout the entire day, although one demon observed them from afar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am so so so so sorry for the long delay in updates… I just couldn't seem to figure out where I wanted to end this chapter. Anyways. Here it is at last! And next…some one on one time with one of our couples…I think.


	7. chapter 7

First off, I know I haven't updated since September of last year. I, personally find it hard to believe that I have taken this long. So I am going to apologize for that now. It's just that, since September, Finals were coming up, I started my job, and I had to start planning for my Christmas trip. And I really had intended to work on this chapter after I returned home from that trip. But Fate is a fickle mistress that loves to fuck me up. Everything went to hell in a hand-basket.  Sweet Goddess, you would not want to know what happened in my own little corner of the globe since New Years. Someone emailed me not to long ago, and forgive me darling for I cannot remember you name just now, and she actually got my ass moving again. So three cheers for you darling. {{In case ya'll hadn't figured it out, this chapter is for her!! And I'll remember her name sooner or later}}

Of course, then I had to go back through the whole damn story to make sure that this chapter was going just right. 

Ok. Now that my psychobabble is over… the basics.

Ifin ya'll don't know by now that I don't own the Buffy/Angel crew and do own the stuff you've never seen before, then where in the hell have you been?

I am also going to say that I don't like how things are going on the shows. 

I honestly don't know how long this is going to end up. But this is Chapter 7 of Vampires.

Now is the time for your lesser-known vamp history. ~Tyga

****************

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEE---* *CRACK*

"Damn it all to…wait, bad choice of words. That's the second clock this week!!" Buffy growled as she shot straight up in her bed at the mansion at…oh. Wait. Clock in pieces across the room. Crawling over Spike to get to his watch, Buffy fell flat out of bed when Spike wasn't there. Oh, he must be downstairs…got it! 4 in the afternoon. Almost 12 hours sleep. Still too early for a vamp… Alex wasn't in the room, so she was up to. Buffy pulled on her pants and got a new shirt before checking on Tinne, Celia, and Dawn. All three were up. Humm, they pushed the beds together. Buffy checked everyone else, and it looked like there were only two couples were still sleeping. The cute little Texan and her guy, and Angel and Cordy. Giles and Willow were also in their room. That was going to get some getting used to, having the man that was better than her father, and the woman who was her honorary her sister sharing a bed. Going down stairs, her super senses picked up on the fact that everyone else was in the kitchen. Hey, Angel did have a huge kitchen.

"Morning folks!" Buffy burst in the room. A chorus answered her.

"Afternoon Buffy!" or various forms there of. 

"There is an extra jelly doughnut for you Buff, I made sure of it."

"Thanks Xan." Buffy said as she pounced on Spike, then the doughnut. Around half a mouth full of jelly and dough, Buffy asked, "sho. Wcha up." Buffy looked around the room, noticing everyone but the afore mentioned couples had convened. She also noticed that Wesley was sitting unusually close to Xander.

"Excuse Me?" Wesley asked, pretty sure of what the blond slayer said, but didn't want to take the chance.

"I said. 'So. What's up?" Buffy rolled her eyes at Wes. "You knew that watcher-man."

"Yes. Well, conformation never hurts…"

"Anyway. Buffy, I had started to tell them about the REAL Vampire History when I heard you cursing at your shattered clock." Buffy cringed guiltily at that. "But I'll begin again. You may know this part, but please be patient. Although I had hoped Angel and the other three would have been up for this, someone else can fill them in later." Alex spoke up from her perch on the counter in the rather crowded kitchen.  Taking a deep breath, she started sharing the tale she had been told as a young vampire still at her sire's side. 

"The planet was a paradise when beings first claimed it, a paradise for demons. Greater demons that lived then are now called dinosaurs. And yes, most were very intelligent. Still are today, they are just in a different dimension. When the demons decided it was time to leave this dimension to another, still young race, they left behind two half demons. Now, just because they were half, didn't mean they weren't powerful. 

"They left the Female and her mate. They only had each other, for they were the only ones left that wasn't that new race. They weren't immortal and they lived only long enough to see that the human race survived to start evolving. They did have two daughters, however. Ariaundia would be the closest English version. It means 'Guardian' in one language, Vampire in the one you are most used to. Because it is that reasons Vampires were put here for. To guard the human race, to balance it, keep it in check. Now.  Their other daughter, Ariaundia's twin, was Triasundaria, 'balance keeper' in one language, and 'slayer' in your more familiar one.

"I know this is a bit to take in. But it is true. As long as there has been Vampires, there has been the Slayer. For, while the vampire can have many children…and will do so, the Slayer is able to only have one. Ariaundia had five Childer, Triasudaria had one daughter. The First Slayer as you know her.

"Ariaundia, and that first generation of vampires are what you and I are closer to Buffy. The five Childer were the families of vampires. Spike, you know what I mean. There was Morozko, the Russian father. Also there was Raven, the mother of North America. There was Akasha, the mother of Africa. There was Aurelius, the father of England. And last but not least, there was Quetzalcoatl, father of South America. Both sisters are immortal, but they chose to stay out of humanities way. The first generation, the first of their lines? As far as I know, all were killed by their cousin and cousin's daughter. Now. As time moved, the way that vampires and slayers were born changed. 

"The slayer is no longer a direct bloodline as it once was. The way a slayer is called also changed. Once, a child born to a slayer, daughters mostly but once there was a son, would always have her gifts, and train with their mother until it was their turn to have a child. Now, the spirit of the slayer chooses her next child. The spirit impregnates the birth mother, mostly women who are unable to have children. 

"As for vampires, old demons found away to interfere in the changing of a human to a vampire, and kicked out the soul. Our slayer souls, Buffy, were to strong and kicked the demons out instead." Alex took a deep breath and grabbed the last glazed doughnut. 

"Questions so far?" Everyone's had shot up, as if they were in class. Alex laughed, and soon, everyone was laughing with her. When the fit passed, Alex decided she would call by youngest up. "Dawn?" Dawn smiled and beamed at her sister. 

"Who established the Watchers council?" Dawn wanted to ask the obvious question about how Joyce Summers managed to have two daughters it she were barren. But she knew the answer to that. Both the Summers girls were anything but normal.

"Ahh. That wasn't until about 1602 or so. They will say they go back farther, but they don't, not really. A man by the name of Percival Craven, from England. He had met the slayer of that period and ended up helping her. He had wanted to help later slayers but giving them extra help besides their family. But as you well know, that didn't work so well. Slayers lived to have children then, they married, died in their 40s, which was old then. Now their average active duty is about four years. Buffy, when you died at the Harvest, well you were still one of the better slayers. Now, well this is just incredible. You still have your family; you have a mate other than your familiar, oh. Sorry getting off track." Alex said as she noticed the look Tinne was shooting her. She heard the humans' stomachs growl and grinned.

"Uh. Before we get farther…. why don't Xan and Wes go to the store to replenish our food stores…" Buffy trailed off as she watched Dawn grab a pad and pen to write down the grocery list. That wasn't so bad, but Dawn didn't physically retrieve the materials. She grabbed them with her mind. "Um. That is just way wiggy Dawnie." Dawn giggled.

"I know. That's why I do it." Buffy started tickling her sister, who lifted them both off the ground. Neither girls seemed to notice. But Spike and everyone else did.

"Oy! Nibblet let you and your sister down will ya!" Dawn and Buffy stopped and noticed their predicament. 

"Oopps, sorry Spike." Dawn winked at Tinne and Celia as she apologized to Spike. "Right, where were we? Oh! Shopping list!" Dawn went through the kitchen with the pad while Wesley and Xander readied themselves. By that, it is meant that they loaded up with as many weapons as they could conceal, and even some they couldn't. There were knives in their key chains, and each has a sword strapped to their back. They were planning to cover that up with their coats. It wasn't cold, didn't really get that way in good 'ole sunny California. Dawn reemerged from the fridge and cabinets.

 "Alright, here's the deal." Dawn handed the list she just finished to Xander. "A lot of that stuff is optional, as in we don't need it right now. But the part of the list I boxed is for today. Get that. As in, get the steak and such, and make sure to stop off at the butcher's. We are running low on blood, seeing as how we now have four moral vampires to feed. Jeeze. Make sure you get enough food to feed all of us. That is, four vampires, one key, two familiars, one half demon, one witch, and five humans. I know that Cordelia…. Good afternoon Fred, Gunn… stocked up yesterday, but we wanted something specific for dinner tonight. Not only that, the fifteen people wandering about ate the majority of it. While you two are gone, somebody will fix brunch with what is left." The watcher and the goof nodded at the key, took list and cash in hand, nodded a greeting to the freshly awoken couple, and headed out the door.

Buffy approached Gunn and Fred, holding out the last two doughnuts. The cute Texan smiled, and the bald black man just took a big bite. Angel and Cordelia came down a few minutes later, and as the familiars were filling the four in, Dawn and Alex went to cooking brunch from the things Cordelia picked up yesterday.

Wesley was trying to get closer to Xander without the younger man noticing. Wesley didn't know what had brought out this sudden protectiveness and attraction toward the young man walking beside him. The former watcher only knew that he didn't want to let his assigned partner out of his sight. These feelings were unfamiliar to the British man. He had only felt them once before, when his feelings had begun to develop for Dear Fred. Alas, the cute Texan fell for Gunn, and Wes couldn't deny them that, especially in the line of work they held.  The sudden thought of loosing Xander somewhere in all this mess struck a cord of panic in Wesley. It took a few seconds for the young man walking beside him to realize that his companion had stopped.

"Wes? What's up? Whatca stop for?" Xander approached the ex-Watcher, with concern in his eyes. Wes snapped out of whatever trance he had seemed to be in and opened his mouth to say something when he just fell over. Xander caught the man before he fell face first on the concrete sidewalk, and noticed immediately the tranquilizer dart protruding *bad choice of words… bad, BAD Xander!* from Wesley's lower back. The young dark haired man started to panic, and then slung Wesley over his shoulder to carry the unconscious man to safety. He never felt the dart enter the back of his arm.

***************

I know, I know. Not a long chapter. Just thought I'd better post something so that the people that *do* read my stuff don't have reason to bombard me with rotten veggies. *ducks from incoming carrot* See what I mean???

Anyways. Please review! It helps to hear from the few who do read this. Flames welcome! They will be used to light the stove with which Alex and Dawn are cooking. I *hope* that I'll be able to have the next chapter out before the middle of next month. I know I move slow folks, but the semester is almost over, which means that I'll be working my cute little tush off getting ready for the exams, as well as this already planned summer of mine. And I wasn't even the one planning!!!!

Thanx so much for your patience! ~Tyga~

P.S. Jessica! I think that was the darling who emailed me! If not darling, feel free to email me again and hit me over the proverbial head with something very heavy.  ccctyga@yahoo.com 


	8. chapter 8

I know… I know. I'm not on schedule. Not nearly. I really am sorry for taking so long to update, but exams.. end of school…fixing problems friends have.. it just goes on. But listen to me! Going on as if people actually care! (I have now filled my self depreciating 'humor' quota for the hour.) Plus the fact that this chapter would just NOT do what I wanted it to do. So I had to figure out how to make the whole thing work. 

OK. I know that you are all wondering what happened to the Xan-man and that cute watcher. (yes… Wesley is cute, get over it. So cute that I have decided that he is perfect for the other cute guy – Xander)

Incase you guys haven't figured it out… the ships are as follows. 

B/S/Ce…A/C…Ax/T…F/G…Gi/W…X/Wes…D/?

Spoilers are after Hells Bells.. basically. Glory dead. Buffy boneing Spike. Anya demon + gone. In AtvS, I've gone off into my own happy little world there. 

This story is just off its rocker (and so am I) so …. 

NOW…TO WHAT YOU'VE ALL not BEEN WAITING FOR… THE STORY….

OH. And just a reminder for those who actually care! … THIS IS AN ALTERNATE REALITY FIC. IT STILL FOLLOWS BASIC RULES  AND EVERYONE IS STILL THEMSELVES BUT THAT IS WHERE THE SIMULAIRITYS END FOLKS!!

*******************

Xander's vision cleared as he woke. He couldn't say what woke him, until the form lying on top of him groaned again. In that pleasant place between sleep and awake, Xander's thoughts just kind of drifted away from him. *How nice. Wesley is laying on top of me… he's so nice and warm and naked…* That last bit of thought snapped Xander's brain to full awareness. *NAKED????????* Xander lay still, taking stock of what he could see/feel/hear around him. 

*Looking up…stone ceiling. Hear only Wesley's groans…why is he groaning? Is he dreaming…yup, from what is pushing against my leg down there. Funny… I'm not freaking out that a naked –yummy- watcher is laying on top of me having erotic dreams. Feeling what I am able without moving – cotton?? I think I'm on a bed.* turning his head to the side, Xander saw a bookshelf, mirror that ran the length of the bed, and behind it all – a stone wall. In the mirror Xander could see the bed, and the room on the other side of it. More importantly he could see himself *naked* with a *naked* Wesley on top of him. *Have to ignore that for now. Do not want to deal with embarrassed and babbling Wesley right now.* The bed they were laying on were covered with black cotton sheets and comforter.  The opposite wall was bare. Xander suddenly realized that –except for the parts that the yummy watcher was covering – he was freezing. Xander gently rolled the Watcher off of him and stood up. 

"Hate to do this Wes, but I am taking the sheet from under the blanket." Xander picked the blanked up and covered Wesley with it. Xander then pulled the top sheet from under both the sleeping man and the blanket. Xander wrapped the sheet around him like the Greek were wont to do. He had a bit of experience- since that strip job he had that summer after senior year used costumes that were similar. 

The room was sparse, except for the bed, bookshelf, and mirror. The shelving unit wasn't very sturdy, Xander noted with a carpenters eye. Even the two humans might be able to break it into weapons. Across from him was a steel door. Xander knew that it war probably locked, and defiantly stronger than even the vampires could force down. That didn't keep him from trying, however. Xander walked over to the door, and noticed that there was no knob on this side. Xander pushed on the door, it was locked. *No surprise there* Xander thought wryly.  

Since he decide to let English Jr wake up on his own, there wasn't much else to do but wait – and listen to the sleeping man. Xander never considered that the man might talk in his sleep… he had always rather thought that he was silent. But English Jr talked…and about such interesting things to…

~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, back at the Mansion…

Buffy paced back in forth. "I mean, they've been gone for three hours, and its still another two till sundown!" Giles was pacing behind her, trying to get her to stop. 

"Buffy, they can both take care of themselves. Wesley had the same training as I, and Xander has been by your side these many years. We needn't worry." But the errant Vampire Slayer continued.

"I can't believe we were so stupid. We just assumed this *whatever* couldn't go into the sunlight. 'Big Bad's always have minions. Those minions can go into the sunlight for them, if the Big Bad can't themselves!" Willow, Spike, and Celia sat side by side on the couch. Angel and Cordy were sharing the loveseat, but laughing at the antics of Buffy and Giles. Fred and Gunn, Alex and Tinne, and Dawn were lounging around on the floor, each silently giggling at the ranting Vampire Slayer. "I know! Gunn, Fred, Giles, Willow, Tinne, Celia, and Cordy can go out looking for them!   The rest of us can join you in two hours!" The named people rolled their eyes. 

"Buffy, seriously, we do not need half of us to go looking for them. They've probably just found an alley way to snog in, and lost track of time." No one really batted an eye at Alex's insinuation that the two men were gay, or that they were 'together.' But Buffy still ended up going berserk.

"NO! They wouldn't be so stupid. I told them to make it fast. Finding an alley way could be dangerous. They could have been kidnapped because they were to distracted with each other! Someone needs to go look for them!" Finally Dawn stood up. 

"Buffy." The named kept pacing, and ranting under her breath. "Buffy." Nothing from her. Just pacing. "BUFFY!!"

"What?" A confused head popped up. 

"Now that I've gotten your attention…how about Just Gunn and Giles go scouting? You'll see. The boys will be fine, and we'll have our dinner in no time." Dawn pushed Buffy into Spike's lap with her mind; the afor mentioned bleached blond nuzzling Buffy's neck. She relaxed immediately. Dawn pulled Willow up, pushed Giles down, and pushed Willow into his lap. The group were still not all that used to Dawn's new mental powers, and kind of shuddered.

"Yes. And while Mr. Gunn and I are looking for Xander and Wesley, We will stop by my apartment and collect some books that may explain Dawn's new powers." Everyone nodded, and Gunn and Giles kissed their counterparts goodbye. They loaded up weapons and set out. 

~~~~~~~~~

Drusillia laughed gaily, dancing around the room with Violet, the two vampires in Victorian dresses with their skirts flying about.   Every so often they would look at the heavy steel door, and laughter would break out again. Drusillia noticed the frown on her demon's face, and danced over to him, Violet behind her. 

"What is wrong my pet?" She asked him in a purr as she ran a slender finger down his cheek.

"I do not think this is a good idea Dru. These are the Slayer's friends. She is going to come find them. Do you think it wise that she find it to be us that kidnapped them? And you still haven't told me the purpose of this."

"Don't worry so My Demon. We have taken something near and dear the slayer. It is just a step towards getting the little sister. She will be better guarded than these two. Besides…it amuses me to see little human hearts beat for another…isn't that right Sweets?" Violet slipped her arms around Dru's waist from behind, laid her head on the elder vampire's shoulder, and nibbled on nibbled on her ear. 

"That Right Mommy. See the pretty little boys dance." The demon thought it was eerie how the new vampire was so like his lover. He hoped that Dru didn't want the little thing in their bed…he really didn't like children. 

OK, ok. I know. Its been FOREVER Since I've posted here. But I kinda got stuck. I know where this is going, I just am having a little problem with how I get it there. 

I am soo soo soo sooo sorry for not getting this out when I said I would. 

Please feel free to flame me. 

Although I much prefer the nice reviews and will thank profusely those who give them to me. 

Also, this isn't exactly where I wanted to end the chapter, I usually write more than this, but the damn thing just would cooperate with me!!!

dkTyga


	9. AN

A/N.

Okay. I m sorry about the lack of updates. I'm going to discontinue this story for now. I will probably pick it up after I've finished Lost Little Children and Out of the Darkness, and Back In.

I am sorry folks. I know that there are actually a few people who like this story. But I'm stuck. I will try to hurry and finish the other two, then get back to this one. But this is my senior year and I make no guarantees. I have no idea what is going to happen.

I am so so so so sorry.

I hope you don't hate me!

Ciao!

Fiain Aingeal Na An Tailte

(DkTyga)


End file.
